This project is concerned with the development of carbon-13 magnetic resonance techniques for use in biological investigations. It involves the development of basic spectroscopic techniques and theoretical models for interpreting the acquired spectral data. Emphasis is on relaxation studies of carbon-13 multiplets to obtain a wealth of molecular structural and dynamical information otherwise not obtainable on molecules in the liquid state. In addition development of solid sample NMR techniques utilizing magic angle spinning at room temperature and cryogenic methods for spectral study of argon matrices is also achieving significant success.